User blog:MultiSuperVids II/BOB VS The Rake. MultiSuper Rap Battles of Creepypasta Season 1
Here we are again for yet another installment of MultiSuper Rap Battles of Creepypasta! I know this one’s released kinda early from the last one, but I had sorta double stacked and simultaneously been writing for both, so this was just done today. Make sure to comment ideas and thoughts below. The Battle Beat MULTI SUPER RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA!! BOB! VS................... THE RAAAAAKE! BEGIN! 'BOB:' Crunching glass under my feet, unfazed, as I look to the side, And see a gothic Gollum deer with headlights in both his eyes! You’re such a joke to decent pastas, it was purposeful I’m sure When you look like a hunchback Slendy in need of a manicure, Hear the sound of a door kicked in, but you’ll wish you were being robbed, When you gaze upon the face of all your darkest nightmares, BOB! The Creatures's the teacher to preach to a buggy eyed creeper, You'll do fine for my next dine, I'm just a SUCKER for bleeders! 'The Rake:' Lurking in the shadows, this anorexic girl can’t stop me, ‘Cause it’s the Feral Other hunter against his cheap carbon copy! Even if you had hands, you wouldn't stand a chance against this, As I shred you in your bed and floss with your esophagus! You think you’re sneaky, but your attacks are plain as day, And I can hear this phelm-filled croaker over a mile away! A mouth growing faster than my fame, and you'll see, stumbling That you're just a poor animal, and after all, curiosity killed the pussy! 'BOB:' BOB's a baller, you're no better than the average woods stalker, Beat and own you up like I'm your lyrical father, Skinwalker, You're a diseased mutated mutt who got loose from Jeff's collar, Help you find out that you're useless like it was Operation Crawler 'The Rake:' Even if you're dick's your last diget, you'll obviously never have sex, 'Cause you just come up when people post a blurry pic on /x/! You snarl, growl, smell, and fly solo, my fame gained a crazed cult, I'll have you sprinting a marathon to escape me like the white Usain Bolt! 'BOB:' I leave a wake of death behind, have your black heart fill with dread, So scary, I could make John Cena take a baseball bat to bed! The Beast it beating you so bad, it's not just Obsene, it's Brutal! Noodle arms just fueled my anger, a school girl would be less futile! Chase you down with ease, gnaw on your jaw and stomp you to death, You're a lonely scrawny loser rubbing it out on old ladies’ headrests! His name was The Rake, his game was being second rate, I'll break this faker and send him to the Animal Shelter's gates! 'The Rake:' I'm the modern Boogeyman of the web while you're pissing on dogs, Beat me to death? Let's see your kangaroo moves do shit in my fog! Boasting British teeth and beady eyes, you can stand but not swing in this fight, It's cute to watch you try, amateur, Almost threatening, But Not Quite, Respect it, ‘cause your little baby kicks are ineffective, You don’t have a hint of horror, no matter the Perspective! 'Cause you're a pasty streaker amputee that i'll soon bathe in ya' guts, Who should've stayed at his laptop making a stupid fuss with Google Plus! Who Won? BOB The Rake Hint for next battle: A picture is worth a thousand screams Category:Blog posts